This invention relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to e-mail access from a cellular/PCS phone.
Advances in technology have enabled high speed wireless communication and spurred the growth of wireless, and now mobile computing systems. Wireless communication for electronic equipment is frequently desirable for data transfer and monitoring.
Personal Communication Services (PCS) are a broad range of individualized telecommunication services which enable individuals or devices to communicate irrespective of where they are. Personal Communication Networks (PCN) are a new type of wireless telephone system communicating via low-power antennas. PCNs offer a digital wireless alternative to the traditional wired line.
E-mail was one of the first services developed on the Internet. Today, e-mail is an important service on any computer network, not just the Internet. E-mail involves sending a message from one computer account to another computer account. E-mail is used to send textual information as well as files, including graphic files, executable file, word processing and other files. E-mail is becoming a popular way to conduct business over long distances. Using e-mail to contact a business associate can be faster than using a voice telephone, because the recipient can read it at a convenient time, and the sender can include as much information as needed to explain the situation.
Currently, a user of a personal communication device utilizes a communicator with a full range of features and components, including many that may not be needed or desired. This results in a collection of devices, a mobile telephone for conversations, a module computing device for e-mail access, a mobile fax, and other devices.
Therefore, there is a need for accessing e-mail directly from a cellular telephone.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a method of accessing a text file comprised of individual messages from a cellular telephone. The method comprises the steps of: accessing the text file; selecting one of the individual messages from the text file; formatting the selected message with a network resident user agent; sending the formatted message to the cellular telephone.